


Broken.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Lucifer, Cas is crazy for different reasons, Damaged wings, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Voyeurism, Illustrated, Leviathans, Lucifer walks free because, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 7 AU, Top Dick Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Based on roleplays with my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a></p>
  <p>Dick's a dick.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>-<br/></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[With art made by me and colored by my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a> ]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Broken.

After around six months of excavation, thorough documentation of the site and recovery of several old relics that proved to be rather useless despite its possible monetary value, Richard Roman had finally found it. The one relic that mattered.

The one tablet that it is said to contain information on how to kill Leviathans, more specifically their Leader. 

Of course Dick couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands, imagine the damage!

He and his kin are finally free and they sure don't intend to go back to that God's forsaken place, God's dumpster as he and his brothers would often call it out of spite and mockery. Then again, how flattering was that? God had created a specific place to contain them...because He feared them, feared they'd eat the new baby.

God couldn't control them. 

His angels couldn't control them either. Castiel had been their ticket back to Earth, sure, even if the young Seraph had been pathetically weak at the time. For some strange reason, he had survived the whole ordeal. Dick had no use for him...he should have just killed him when he had the chance, shouldn't he? Then again, he's not about to waste time worrying over a damaged angel.

And Dick had no idea God had written these tablets either, not until recently, that is. Upon finding out a Prophet has awakened at the same time the tablet had been dug up, the Leader made arrangements to find him as soon as possible. 

And when he did, Kevin Tran, Advanced Placement student and most recently Prophet of the Lord, was torn from home and held hostage at the Roman Enterprises Complex.

You never know when you're going to need a Prophet...what if he ends up finding more of those Words of God?

 

But just when things started to look up, right after he had closed several deals with different pharmaceuticals and had scored nine out of ten popular restaurant chains in the most heavily populated states, the tablet disappeared from the sturdy safe in his office.

Dick frowned, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Edgar taking a look at it.

“We can always check the surveillance cameras.” The other Leviathan suggested, glancing at his Boss over his shoulder. “ The place's supposed to be warded against demons and angels, but...i don't know.” Edgar shook his head, turning his gaze back to the safe. It looked like it had imploded.

“Yes.” Dick agreed. “Have Susan bring me the footage from last night.”

 

Dick, Susan and Edgar sure did not see it coming.

The one who had stolen the tablet had not been a demon...nor some punk ass angel either, it had been...

“Sir, isn't that...Lucifer? The Lucifer?” Susan asked in utter desbelief, eyes still glued to the screen as she clicked on rewind for the second time.

“Wasn't he supposed to be locked away or something?” That was Edgar. 

“That's beside the point.” Dick huffed his frustration, leaning back in his chair. “How could he possibly know about the tablet?”

“Hm...” Susan hummed, bringing her index finger to poke at her bottom lip. “Maybe...we have a mole?” She shrugged when Edgar cast her an incredulous look. Who'd be dumb enough to betray their Boss like that? Not to say suicidal!

“There's no harm in checking it out, right?" Susan insisted, looking from Edgar to their Boss.

“Lucifer can't read the tablet...not without a Prophet.”

The Prophet!

Dick suddenly rose to his feet. “Is Mr Tran still in his cell?”

“Last i checked, yeah.” Edgar replied.

“When was that?” Susan chimed in.

“Last night...”

 

It didn't come much of a surprise when they found out Kevin was gone as well.

“Find him!” Dick shouted as he walked past a group of ten armed Leviathans.

“Sir?” One of the Leviathans stepped out of formation. “Where are we supposed to start looking for the Prophet?”

“The Prophet?” Dick snapped, stopping abruptly, turning his whole body towards the other Leviathan. “Lucifer. Find Lucifer and you find Kevin and then...” He trailed off, seeming to have just remembered something as important.

“Sir?”

“Find the angel who freed us.” He said all of a sudden. “Bring him to me.”

“Castiel?” The Leviathan sure looked confused. “What about Lucifer?”

“Split into two teams.” Dick said, raising his voice with the presumptuous and authoritative tone which he used upon all occasions. “Bring me both.”

Turns out having eyes and ears everywhere ended up paying off.  
Dick despised every other supernatural creatures mostly because he saw them as rivals. Leviathans are the top of the food chain and if anyone or anything disagrees, well...

They do prove to be quite the assets though.

A rogue demon claiming he did not support either Crowley nor Lucifer, just so happened to be the one who ended up spilling the beans on the Devil's location, and a couple hours later, said location, a damaged cabin somewhere hidden in the woods, was swarmed with Leviathans.

 

“What..w-what's that?” A very spooked Kevin stuttered, tightly clutching the tablet against his chest, when he heard loud banging on the door, the walls, the roof. “Oh God...oh God...is that...a-are those the monsters you-”

Lucifer went into soldier mode almost immediately, his wings twitching and shuddering behind his back, as he approached the old barricaded window and took a look outside.

Leviathans, ten of them, he counted..no. Eleven.

“Kevin.” Lucifer looked from the window to the Prophet, trying to look and sound calm even though the situation looked bad at the moment. Really bad. He might be an Archangel...but for some strange reason, God had created these things to eat angels even. “I will take you someplace safe. There's these boys...Sam and Dean. They will take good care of you.”

“What, who?”

But before Kevin could get any answers, Lucifer was reaching for his shoulder and teleporting him to the last known location he had found the Winchesters at before. With some luck, they'd still be there, working on the same case.

Lucifer might have kept tabs on them, yes, mostly to protect himself.

He did come across Castiel a couple times but the youngest Angel looked so frail and damaged, the moment he saw Lucifer, he had freaked out and disappeared in seconds.

Had his little brother been okay, he would have sent Kevin to him instead. After all, angels are the ones supposed to protect the Prophet.

“We know you're in there, Son of the Morning!” A kick on the door. “Come out and play.” Another kick and the door gave out, easily smashing into several pieces the moment it hit the floor. “Ah, there you are.” The Leviathan, a female, smirked at him, and Lucifer wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could see their real faces and...damn, could they be more hideous and unclean?

Two Leviathans more entered the place and at the sight of the Devil, they stopped and waited for the one leading them, which happened to be Edgar, to join them.

“You've been a very busy little ant, haven't you?” Edgar teased, gesturing for the other three Leviathans to scatter and search the cabin for the Prophet.

This had Lucifer grinning.

“What's so funny?”

“You'll find out in a second.” The Archangel said, mimicking the Leviathan's teasing tone.

“Sir, the Prophet isn't here!”

“There you go.” Lucifer shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Did you really think you'd have it that easy?”

“Where's the Prophet?” Edgar demanded, taking a step towards the Devil. 

“My, are you sure you want to do this?” Lucifer said, watching as the Leviathan shortened their distance by taking a step towards him. “What makes you think the Prophet hasn't read the tablet yet, hmm?”

Edgar chuckled. “We're still here, aren't we?”

The Leviathan launched a swift punch aimed at Lucifer's head, which Lucifer blocked with his left wing though he ended up receiving a strong kick to his knee anyway. This had Lucifer sinking down onto his knees for a moment and Edgar taking the opportunity to grab at his wings and give him a harsh headbutt that sent him tumbling backwards against the wall. “What, that all you got? Though you'd be a badass, little freak.” Curling his hands into his fists, he started walking towards the Archangel. “Why God preferred you, YOU, over us...tsk, i'll never know.”

Edgar went in for another kick but Lucifer had already zapped from his spot only to reappear behind the Leviathan and grip him by his collar, wings spreading wide behind his back as he suddenly took off and both flew at light speed up and through the roof.

The Leviathans inside had joined the ones outside, and they all looked up into the sky, trying to figure whatever the hell was happening.

“Edgar's not gonna be able to contain him.” The female Leviathan said, reaching for her cellphone.

“We're eleven, pretty sure we can handle one Archangel.” And by the mock tone he used, he sure sounded confident or what?

Edgar is Dick's second in command, he's not weak, far from it...and he's still getting his ass whooped . They might win in numbers but they're not gonna win in strenght...they need their Leader to come and take matters into his own hands.

But when the female Leviathan called their Leader, Dick sounded everything but pleased with the news. He had sent a small army to capture Lucifer and they were calling daddy for help?!

“Sorry, sir...it's just, he's fast. And he flies.” They can jump really high but flying is something they are not able to do. “And, uh...”

“What?” Dick couldn't be more irritated.

“I...we can't see them anywhere. Lucifer and Edgar, hmm...”

“Find them. I'll be on my way.”

 

Dick hung up and looked up only to see three of his kin entering the office with a chained Castiel in tow.

At least someone still knows what they're doing.

“Castiel.” Dick rose from his chair, buttoning his jacket. “Such a pleasure to see the one angel who allowed us to walk free. I don't believe i ever thanked you properly, have i?”

The angel's eyes widened when he met the Leviathan's gaze. “I..i don't...i don't fight anymore.”

“That so? Are you sure?” Dick teased, walking from behind his desk to stop in front of the broken angel. “You're nothing but a damaged little bird, aren't you? With the matching brain and all...” He snickered and when he saw Cas dropping his head, he quickly placed a finger on his chin to lift his face. “Hm...”

“Sir? What do you want us to do with him?”

“Take him to the containment area. Make sure there's always someone there with him. Do i make myself clear?”

“Sir! Yes, sir.”

“Good. I have places to go, if you don't mind...” With a last wink directed at the angel, Dick left the office and grabbed his phone. 

“Yeah?” 

“Be outside the complex in five, demon.”

 

Back in the woods, the Leviathans did manage to find Lucifer and Edgar after a while. At least they were no longer airborne.

Lucifer had Edgar pinned to the rocky ground and was landing punch after punch across his severally damaged face, when two Leviathans jumped on him. And while one started biting along his neck and shoulder, the other was already chewing on his wings.

Letting out a deep howl of pain, the Archangel arched his body and tried shaking the chompers off his back, with no success.

“Fuck, about damn time!” Edgar complained as he stood on his feet, his face slowly going back to normal, erasing whatever cuts and bruises adorning his borrowed features.

“Dick is coming.” The female said, watching another two of their kin jump on Lucifer, using their teeth to keep him immobilized. For now, at least.

“Why the hell did you call him? We could have handled this on our own!”

“Why excuseeeeeeee me, the odds didn't look good.” She frowned, taking a few steps back when Lucifer managed to throw one of the chompers off his back. “They still don't look too good.”

Someone's going to get bibbed, Edgar mused, and he sure as hell hopes it won't be him.

“Get off of me!” Lucifer yelled in pain when he felt teeth digging at the bone. “Get off!” An intense white light shone from inside him, and all Leviathans on top of him were violentely sent flying against tall trees and rocks.

Lucifer's eyes were glowing red, his left wing barely had any feathers left and the right one didn't look good either.

“Oh shit...” The remaining Leviathans jumped on Lucifer again, but this time, the Archangel simply rose a hand and a whirlwind had them flying in spirals into the air.

Edgar and the female were the ones left.

Seeing the fear on their horrid faces had Lucifer grinning. “I'm waiting.” He taunted. “What, no smartass comeback line this time? No?” Bringing forth his most damaged wing, he winced at the state those damn Leviathans had left it in. Gonna take a while to heal. “So?”

“So...what?” The female squinted, curious, though she's still scared as hell if she's to be honest.

“Do i taste like chicken?”

“Wha-”

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the female Leviathan exploded into a thick mass of black goo.

She wasn't dead but she no longer possessed a body at least.

Edgar swallowed dryly, watching the black goo slowly slipping away through the grass and rocks. This was going to be him in a second.

The Devil focused his gaze on Edgar but before he could snap his fingers, he was being tossed against a tree.

Turning around, Edgar saw Dick walking their way. The demon beside him disappearing in a blink.

“I am curious about that, actually...humans like to say the most exquisite foods taste like chicken.” The Leader snickered, walking past Edgar, ignoring the other Leviathan like he wasn't even there to start with. He didn't care about the other Leviathans either. They were useless, all of them. They had failed him.

Lucifer stood up and the tree behind him split in half, hitting the ground with a loud thud. “Well well...the Big Burrito himself decided to show up, did he?”

“I do like getting my hands dirty every once in a while.” Dick smirked. “Now...i could easily kill you, i could, but where would be the fun in that?”

“You already know the Prophet isn't here.” Lucifer spat.

“Yes, a pity...Mr Tran and i didn't have much time to get to know each other better.” The Leader mocked. “This is going to sound...so insanely cliché, demon-like cliché, but...i am here to propose a deal.”

What? Lucifer laughed, he had to. It was hilarious. “A deal...right, right...”  
“A deal you cannot refuse, i'm afraid.” Dick said. “You see...you know where to find the Prophet and the tablet...and since i happen to need those two precious itens, i was wondering...if you'd give them to me in exchange for, let's say...an angel. A broken angel if we're keeping things clean and honest here.” He snickered.

What could he possibly mean by that? What broken angel?

“I am not giving you anything, creature. You cannot buy me that easily.”

“You sure? Not even....if the angel in question happened to be Castiel?”

At the mention of his little brother's name, Lucifer flinched. These things...they had captured Cas? In the hopes they'd cut a deal? “You're kidding.” He ended up saying.

Dick shook his head. “Castiel is special. And i am willing to give him to you.. if you give me Kevin and the tablet in return, of course.” Cas was special alright. He was the only one who'd recognize the real Dick if he happened to clone himself for strategic reasons after all. He hadn't worried much about the angel before, mostly because he has become senile...but at least he could still have some use. As a bargain chip, that is.

And when he got the tablet back, he wouldn't have to worry about the damaged bird knowing his true identity. It was a great deal. Of course Lucifer didn't need to know why he had called Cas special in the first place.

Lucifer didn't know what to say. Keeping the Prophet and the Word of God safe was top priority...but this was Castiel. The angel that used to watch him back in Heaven when he was nothing but a curious fledgling. The angel who rebelled and was cast out because he had a mind of his own. The angel that...the angel that some tried to compare to Lucifer in more than one occasion.

Though he cared about the Angel of Thursday, he couldn't do it. It was too great a risk. The Leviathans would end up consuming the entire planet and they needed to be stopped. At all costs.

“Luci...you with me?” Dick mocked, snapping his fingers a couple times to get the Devil's attention.”What do you say?”

“No.” Came Lucifer's short but sharp reply. 

“Hm...you are a stubborn one, aren't you?” Dick reached inside his jacket and pulled out of a gun.”I am not going to kill you, Luci...as a matter of a fact...”

The Leviathan Leader didn't give the Devil any time to react before he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged inside Lucifer's left leg and he sunk onto the floor, gritting his teeth in pain, feeling his strengh slipping away. What the hell?

“What was that?” Edgar came to stand beside their Leader, casting a confused look at the whriting Archangel on the floor.

“Bullets made of Angel Blade steel. They're warded. I must admit, i did not know if they'd work on Satan too, soo...i have to say i am fairly impressed. These babies are my new favorite thing!”

Edgar snorted. “You could have armed us with a few of those.”

“I didn't think they were needed. Eleven against one...” Dick said, frowning, gazing back at Edgar. “You'll never cease to disappoint me, my good Edgar. You're lucky you're still useful...otherwise...”

“Right. Sorry, sir.”

“Grab him, i'll call our lift.”

 

Dick needed the Prophet. Needed the tablet...and he's already feeling uneasy being separated from them for too long.He couldn't afford having Kevin translating the tablet and finding other angels or maybe other hunters, to build the only weapon that could kill him and his entire species.

He was going to break Lucifer, there was no other way.

Though he had teams searching for Kevin around the globe, he knows breaking Lucifer into telling him where the Prophet is hidden is his best option. If not his only.

The first thing he did when he took Lucifer into containment, was tossing him inside a warded cell right next to Castiel. The bullet inside his arm so deep, the Devil couldn't do anything. He was powerless. And if he actually managed to take the bullet out, the wards would keep him powerless nonetheless.

Dick had to leave for a moment but he promised he'd be back as soon as possible.

Finding Kevin was top priority, but he could not jeopardize the entire plan because of it. He had a meeting with yet another food chain millionare and he had all intentions on buying his business as well.

Lucifer's breath hitched when he tried dragging his body against the bars, his damaged wings leaving a trail of blood behind. He ached all over and he couldn't even heal himself. Tsk. How did he even got himself into this? But then he looked up...and found a pair of big, freightened blue eyes looking at him.

“Cas...Castiel.” He mumbled. 

“You're...you're here. As in...actually here?” The younger angel leaned back, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Oh Gracious...you are, aren't you?” Cas started shaking, rocking back and forth. “You're real, not just a...not a product of my imagination.”

“I am here, little brother...and i am glad to see you are okay.” Lucifer said, forcing a smile.

“I am not okay.” Cas retorted, still rocking back and forth. “The...the black thing, it..they...i don't feel like myself anymore.”

“You'll be fine, i'll make sure of it.” Trying to reassure Castiel even though he didn't know if he could restore him back to what he was before, was kind of cruel, yes. Then again, Cas is so broken, frail and scared, he doesn't want to scare him any further. The Leviathans already do that just fine.” Castiel? Look at me.”

Cas did and Lucifer narrowed his eyes when he saw unshed tears around his eyes.

It was a miracle he had survived...but the poor angel was nothing but a rough functional vegetable nowadays.

“I know...you were told...no, taught not to trust me...and perhaps you shouldn't...” Lucifer laughed this sad laughter. “But i want you to trust me on this one, alright? Can you do that?”

“I can't trust the Devil. You rebelled. I...i rebelled? NO, we're not...no.” Cas shook his head several times and then pushed himself off the wall, going to curl into a ball by the far end of the cage.

The Archangel groaned and leaned back against the wall, resting his head against the cold tiles. Won't be long until Dick returns and he might as well allow himself to have some rest.

 

By the end of the day, Dick had ordered two of his men to bring both Lucifer and Castiel into his office on the top floor of the building. The elevator trip took long enough and Lucifer would glance at his brother every now and then, frowning when he saw him shivering and mumbling random enochian words under his breath. Poor bastard didn't even know what he was here for.

The elevator doors opened and they were shoved forwards into the office.

“That will be all. Leave us.” Dick said in a commanding tone, watching with amusement how both men simply nodded and stepped back into the elevator. Once they were gone, the Leviathan leader got up from the chair behind his desk and walked towards the angels.

“So...i take it you had plenty of time to consider my offer?”

Dick's smart, putting him next to Castiel like that...Lucifer's got to give him that.

“You know my answer.” Lucifer replied with a little defiant smirk on his lips. “Your realm of horror will not last long, creature. For all you know...” The Devil teased. “The tablet could have already been translated as we speak.”

Cas was silent but he watched the exchange with interest nonetheless. A part of him wanted to understand, the logical part of him that had been damaged, while the other was telling him to keep his head down and don't ask stupid questions.

“You talk a lot...for a reject.” Dick himself and his kin were rejects too, but he knew calling Lucifer like that would trigger a fire inside him that the Leviathan couldn't wait to see what the fuss was all about. Wanted to know how deep his daddy issues were. “And i don't like you at eye level either, so...” Dick kicked him on the knee and the Archangel immediately sank to his knees, hissing in pain when he landed on the damaged joint. “There, that's more like it.”

Dick looked over to the other angel, ignoring the way Lucifer shook with anger and humilliation, and smirked when he realized Cas was trying not to make eye contact with any of them. “Castiel, please, do feel free to watch.” He grinned. “ Actually...i insist you watch.”

“I don't want to fight, i-”

“No one's fighting, you stupid bird.” Dick taunted, gazing down at the Archangel, reaching out a hand to grab a fistful of blond locks and yank his head back with a harsh pull. “See? This isn't fighting.”

Cas blinked a couple times and closed his mouth.  
“Do whatever you want with me. The answer is still no.” Lucifer said between gritted teeth, his eyes glowing red for a moment, wishing he could get rid of the bullet inside him and destroy the horrible abomination standing before him.

“Whatever i want, huh? Oh, Luci, so generous!” He laughed.” Uncanny.” Dick stroke his hair, absently licking his lips when he let his eyes wander to the Archangel's parted lips. Whatever he wants. Yes. He can work with that.

“As long as you leave Castiel alone.” Lucifer added later, knowing the Leviathan would just end up torturing his little brother as well.

“Castiel is a part of this, whether he wants it or not...oh, no, actually, no...none of that. He is a part of this because you are stubborn, Luci.”

God, but he hated the nickname!

“Now...” Dick let go of Lucifer's hair and walked back to his desk to retrieve something from the metallic suitcase he had there.

Chains, cuffs...and a collar. All warded.

When he went back to the angels, he decided to take care of Castiel first. He pushed him onto the floor and cuffed his ankle to a sturdy pillar. There, he wouldn't go anywhere like that. 

Lucifer watched Dick cuff his little brother like he was some stray dog and when he saw him turning around and bringing the chains and the collar to him, he knew he was about to receive the same treatment.

Dick collared Lucifer right after securing his wrists and ankles to another pillar. and noticing the creature seemed to be pleased with his work, made him want to claw his face off. 

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vfja04)  


“That's a good look on you, Luci. Both of you.” Dick hummed. “Should have told the men to rip those awful bloody wings off of you when you were still in containment.” The creature snorted, wrinkling his nose at the blood stains on his carpet. “Anyway...i'll ask one last time.”

Dick kneeled beside Lucifer, smirking. “No deal?”

Is he fucking with him? How many times will he have to say the same? “ No deal. I'm not afraid of you...chains? Cuffs...collars?” He huffed and then laughed. “I spent millenia in a cage that nearly drove me mad...and you really think these things are supposed to scare me?”

Dick frowned, getting to his feet.

“Silly...silly Dick.” A smile. “Show me your worst.”

“I...i...” Castiel didn't know how to express himself anymore so he used whatever experiences he had in the past few days to try and make himself heard. Even if it sounded like pure nonsense. “Not a dog, i saw..i saw many dogs. In Perth. They were chasing a fake rabbit and they...they didn't know, i wanted to tell them...”

“Don't fucking make me gag you, Castiel.” Dick warned, eyes still locked with Lucifer's. This little Archangel prick dared to defy him? He wants his worst? Then he shall give it to him.  
Dick pulled his zipper down and freed his member which happened to be half hard already, leaking...not pre-come but black ooze. Lucifer looked unfazed but when Dick took a step forward and rubbed his swelling cock against his lips and cheek, he turned his head away.

“Bite and i'll have Cas here gang raped by twenty of my own, Luci.” The creature smirked, letting out a little gasp when the tip of his leaking member rubbed against the devil's lower lip, painting it in black. “Surely it would be worth it? You are here, submitting yourself to this...because you are stubborn, because you think you're saving the planet..” He chuckled. “When it's none of that.”

Lucifer growled, daring to look up at the Leviathan.

“You are here because you are weak.”

That did it. Lucifer tried swinging at the creature but the chains around his wrists restrained his movements.

“See? Weak. Powerless..pathetic. Useless.” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, sending his now full hard cock against his cheek. The friction wasn't enough and that had the Leviathan groaning in frustration. “God was right casting you out.”

“I...will end you.”

“Will you?” Dick chuckled, shaking his head, poking Lucifer's lips with his index finger, his cock nestled against the curve of his neck. “You can end me, sure, you can end me all you want.” And then he was forcing the Devil's jaw open and shoving his cock inside his mouth. “Just like this...fuck, just like this right there.”

Lucifer wanted to bite him, he really did...but if he did so, Cas would end up getting hurt...and screw it. How is he supposed to help save the planet if he can't save his little brother? He's not letting Dick and the rest of his filthy kin to lay a hand on Castiel, that's for sure. Not on his watch.

If he's to suffer the humilliation of being broken by an abomination, so be it.

He just wished Cas wasn't there, watching him like that.

“Well, look at you, Luci! Taking my cock like a good boy...” Dick praised, burying his fingers between blond curls. “I wonder if you'd be able to take my true form as well. Probably not...i'm a big guy, you know?”

Lucifer couldn't talk, not when he had a large thick cock inside his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely wide.

Castiel hadn't said a word since Dick threatened to gag him...and he found himself watching the scene unfolding before him with great insterest. He was hard in his pants as well but he wasn't doing anything about it.

Feeling close to burst, Dick craddled Lucifer's face with both hands and held him still as he face fucked him to completion. Black liquid mixed with saliva started to drip at the corners of his mouth when the Leviathan finally came and buried himself to the hilt inside his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

“That's a good pet.” Roman pulled his cock out of the Archangel's mouth, eyes following the black trail it left behind, on his tongue and lips, and he even had some on his cheeks and neck.

Lucifer coughed, not because he needed air, but because the black liquid burnt in his throat and it also tasted very unpleasant, like acid.

“Still not going to tell me where the Prophet is, hmm?”

Lucifer looked up at him and snorted. “I thought you were done...asking.”

“My bad.” The creature grinned. “Oh, that means you want more of my cock inside you? Filling all of your greedy holes. That it, Luci? You're a greedy little angel?”

The Devil chuckled and Dick tilted his head in confusion. “What's so funny?”

“Just...picturing you in black and red...entrails scattered everywhere...when i'm done with you.”

“Huh, big talk for someone who is at the mercy of one of the oldest evils to ever exist.” Dick said, kicking Lucifer on the stomach. “We're going to find the Prophet eventually, you see...”

“Yeah...” Lucifer coughed and then laughed again. “You keep convincing yourself of that.”

Angry, Dick circled the Archangel and grabbed a hold of his wings, tugging hard at them. “You don't know what i am capable of, oh mighty Morning Star, Heaven's number one reject!” Tugging even harder, Dick smirked when he saw the bone breaking the skin, relishing in the screams of pain Lucifer so generously offered him. 

He got hard in no time.

Positioning Lucifer on all fours, he ripped the clothes off his body and lined up his cock with the Devil's entrance, pushing all the way into him with no preparation at all. Dick cursed loudly when the impossibly tight walls squeezed his cock and tore yet another orgasm from him.

Of course this did not stop the Leviathan from fucking into him, letting the black liquid, and possibly some blood, lubricate his way inside, making the slide a lot easier.

Lucifer panted heavily, trying very hard not to break. If he does, he's lost, and he can't do it. He just can't. He can't let these things win.

The Devil can't remember how long it has been since he felt pain like that...then again, he had not been in a human vessel back then. 

Dick finished inside him again and kept moving until his hips finally stilled and he was utterly spent. Pulling out, the Leviathan got up and got himself a tissue from the desk to clean himself, not giving two fucks about the mess he had made on his pet. He was there to be used after all.If he's not giving him what he wants, might as well make himself useful.

Castiel was still silent, his erection long gone. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and the little angel didn't even know why. “It's not real, none of it is real, it's not...”

Lucifer had flopped down against the floor, still panting, the chains rattling along.

“I want my Prophet, Luci...and my tablet.” Dick started, same speech all over again. “I am giving you a way out of this.”

“Kill me then...because i am not giving anything to you.” 

“Why would i do that?” Dick tsked, pulling his zipper up. “Not gonna kill you when you can still be of great use to me. Besides, anyone will flinch and bow to me the moment i show you to them. Got the Devil on my side...” He said, in a rather annoying sing song voice. “Got the Devil on my shoulder...”

“Take it.” Cas' words had both of them looking his way. “Please...please don't fight, take it. I can't...” New tears started falling. “Take the deal.”

Castiel actually sounded lucid for a moment...could it be?

“Cas...?” Lucifer resumed his kneeling position, letting his wings flop down against the floor right next to him. “Are you..are you back?”

“Take it, don't suffer, i don't like it. Please.” Cas pleaded.

“Hm, little bird's not so damaged after all, huh?” Dick snickered. “Well?” He then turned to look down at the Archangel. “Gonna take the advice?”

“I'm sorry, Cassie, i really am...you'll be okay.”

“I am not okay!” Cas shouted.

“Growing tired of all of this angel drama.” The Leviathan rolled his eyes. “Luci, time to make a decision, boy.”

Lucifer gave Cas a weak smile and then looked up at the creature with anger in his eyes. “I'd rather die.”

“Really...how very dramatic.”

 

Dick didn't kill Lucifer even if the Archangel ended up begging him to do so a few weeks later. Apparently, even Lucifer had his limits. He never let Castiel go either and he had laughed and relished in Lucifer's anger and sorrow when he fucked the Angel of Thursday hard against his desk, right in front of him. That's when the Devil reached a breaking point. Yep, Dick should have played that ace sooner!

Thing is...even though Lucifer never told him where Kevin and the tablet were, one of Dick's team eventually ended up finding the Prophet.

The hunters protecting him had met a quick demise and the Prophet and tablet were taken back to the Roman Enterprises Complex.

The planet belonged to the Leviathans and Dick really wished God could see them now...


End file.
